Kyo Kusanagi vs Ken Masters
Hot-headed and cocky, these two fire-wielding warriors will duel in a match made for a flaming heaven!! Interlude (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Wiz: The element of Fire. It can be used for good or for evil, and throughout Human history this has been proven time and time again. Boomstick: But in this case it'll be used for kicking ass! Like Kyo Kusanagi, the Scion of the Flame! Wiz: And Ken Masters! America's Top World Warrior! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Kyo Kusanagi: Wiz: A long time ago in the the lands of Japan, an ancient deity known as the Orochi had had enough. In his eyes humanity was destroying the natural balance of the Earth, and so he could no longer tolerate humanity's progression. He brought forth his loyal followers and his godlike power against the Human race in a war that would have a lasting impact for centuries to come. Boomstick: Fortunately for humanity, three clans stood up against the so called 'Will of Gaia' and defeated him. These three clans, the Kusanagi, Yata and Yasakani, sealed the monstrous snake away for good... Or so they thought! Wiz: Years later, a servant to the Orochi would murder the Yasakani clan leader's wife and dump her body on Kusanagi lands, thereby framing the Kusanagi clan for the murder. Boomstick: This would make the two clans bitter rivals and this would stretch out all the way to the Modern Era! Jeez, can these guys just learn to let go of the past? Like c'mon it happened hundreds of years ago! Just have a beer over it or something. Wiz: Well considering the fact that the Yasakani had also made a blood pact with the Orochi in order to gain more power soon afterwards, I don't think it"s just some petty arguments that happened all those years ago. In the Modern Era, the heir of the Kusanagi clan was KOF's most prominent pyrokinetic: Kyo Kusanagi. (Plays Track 1) Bio: Height: 181 CM. (5'11" ft.) Weight: 75 KG. (165 lbs.) Age: 20 Blood Type: B (RH-) Hobbies: Motorcycle riding, Ice Hockey, Poetry (However those who listened to his poetry actually say he's horrible at it). Dislikes: Effort.' 'Birthday: December 12, born in Osaka, Japan. Wiz: Kyo first entered the KOF Tournaments in 1994 as one of the youngest members of three-man team fighting tournament. But before he could be the captain of Team Japan, he entered a qualifier in Japan and won first place as well as meeting his future team members, the Lightning-wielding Benimaru Nikaido and The Mighty Judo Giant Goro Daimon. Boomstick: Amongst Black-Belt level Karate practioners, Taekwondo Users and even an emo, redheaded lackey of the Yasakani clan, you'd think that a teenager with fire wouldn't do too well in the KOF Tournaments, but Kyo has proven that even with something as forgettable wielding fire you can do well in Worldwide Tournaments. Wiz: Even before the NESTS saga, Kyo won all the tournaments from '94 to '96 with the tradional techniques of his Kusanagi fighting-style mixed in with Kenpo, Karate and Kung-Fu. Kyo's '94 to '96 Arsenal: 100-Shiki Oni Yaki: A rising forked uppercut that is enhanced by Kyo's fire. EX Version is a spinning vortex that's stationary. 108-Shiki Yami Barai: A flaming spark that can stop incoming projectiles or evade the projectiles completely by traveling underneath it to strike the opponent. EX Version can penetrate through projectiles. 101-Shiki Oboroguruma: A spinning and rising heel kick that can be followed up by two additional heel kicks, with the last kick smacking the opponent down into the ground. It can be used to evade attacks. EX Version goes higher. 212-Shiki Kototsuki You: A charging elbow attack followed by a grab to the throat. Kyo then literally blows up the opponent with said throat grab. EX Version grants Kyo a short time of immunity. 75-Shiki Kai: A lunging double kick that can send an opponent up in the air. It can be used to evade attacks. EX Version juggles higher. Desperation Moves: Ura 108-Shiki Orochinagi: Kyo charges up and unleashes a large wave of flame. It can be released early, but when charged up fully the flame wave gains a huge power boost. While charging up Kyo's body will begin to be covered in flames harmful to the opponent should he be touched physically. It even protects him from more powerful attacks. Ura 121-Shiki Ama-No-Murakumo: Kyo points at the opponent with a finger gun motion. From his finger a small blaze will shoot out into the opponent and if it touches the opponent, multiple flame pillars will rapidly travel to the opponent. However it can be denied by blocking, but it can pierce through lesser attacks. This is Kyo's ultimate technique in this style. Boomstick: In his more traditional style he can send flaming sparks with the 108 Shiki, perform his version of a Shoryuken with the 108 Shiki, kick you in the face with the 75 Shiki and the 101 Shiki or just finish his opponents off with the 212 Shiki! Wiz: And then there's his Desperation Moves, powerful moves he can perform at a moment's notice. The Orochinagi or Great Serpent Mower is a large flame wave Kyo can summon with the flick of his wrist. He can even charge it up for a larger and more powerful version. Finally his Ama-No-Murakumo is small blaze that can trigger the arrival of multiple flame pillars. However it can disabled by a blocking opponent, so Kyo prefers to unleash it during a combo. (Plays Track 2) Boomstick: Which he can achieve with his HD Mode! During this mode he glows like a Super Saiyan and can chain combo his special moves to extend and/or expand his combos! He can even cancel his Desperation Moves into his Neo-Maxes!! Wiz: And when he lost a fight to the Heavenly King Goenitz, he trained and revamped his whole moveset, to which he would utilize for many of the following tournaments. This style, The NESTS Style named after his extended usage of the style during the NESTS Saga, is more focused on close combat rather than his more traditional mid-range and long-range style. 96 to XIV Arsenal: Can still use the Oni Yaki, Kototsuki You and Shiki Kai in this style. He can also still use the Orochinagi in this style. 'R.E.D. Kick: An aerial arcing dive kick that plants Kyo's foot down like a spike on the opponent's skull. Can dodge attacks. EX Version goes a long distance.'' Aragami-Konokizu-Yanosabi: A three hit flaming fist combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by an uppercut and/or continued by an elbow slam-down. EX Version hits harder. Aragami-Konokizu-Nanase: Another three hit combo that starts the same but ends with a lunging kick instead. '' ''Aragami-Yanosabi-Migari-Ugachi: Another three hit combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by an elbow slam-down and ended with a ground pound. EX Version bounces opponents up with the ground pound. Aragami-Yanosabi-Nanase: Another three hit combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by an elbow slam-down but ended with a lunging kick. Dokukami-Tumiyomi-Batsuyomi-Oniyaki: A three hit combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by a flaming backhand and ends with the Oni Yaki. EX Version hits harder and ends like the EX Oni Yaki Desperation Moves: 182 Shiki: Kyo turns his back and charges up an explosive punch. While charging, his body will be covered in flames harmful to the opponent and he can release the punch early to catch opponents off-guard. '' ''Saishu Kessen Ougi: MU-Shiki: Kyo unleashes a large flame pillar before bursting through said flame pillar with a quick Aragami combo that hits multiple times due to him creating afterimages that perform the same flaming attack. It can penetrate through enemy attacks. Saishu Kessen Ougi: Totsuka: Kyo's ultimate technique and most powerful move. The background darkens and Kyo shows a bright spark in his hand before rapidly charging forward fist first. Once it connects the fist explodes the opponent and blankets them in flames. '''Boomstick: With this style he can rain fiery fists and kicks down on his opponent with his Aragami techniques as well as use some of his other style's moves! The R.E.D Kick is an evasive attack that aims for the opponent's skull which is probably fatal. Wiz: It probably is considering that it requires 520 pounds to crack open a human skull, but even if it didn't crack open an opponent's skull it would likely place some damage on the brain such as a concussion or a cave in, which would be enough to stun an opponent for a few moments. More than enough for Kyo to finish them off with his new Desperation Moves. Boomstick: The 182 Shiki is a powerful, charged explosive punch that Kyo can release early and MU-Shiki is powerful flame pillar followed up by a quick Aragami combo. Wiz: And finally his ultimate technique. The... Boomstick: The Saishu Kessen Ougi: Totsuka! An explosive punch with so much force it completely blankets the opponent in flames!! Wiz: I'm surprised you know how to pronounce that Boomstick. Boomstick: Well for something so awesome as the Totsuka? You gotta know how to pronounce it otherwise you'd sound stupid! ''' Wiz: Anyways with these techniques in hand, quite literally, Kyo and his teams would go on to win multiple KOF Tournaments as well as stop the evil masterminds who always wanted to crash his victory parties. Yes, I said 'teams'. Throughout the history of Kyo's participation in the tournaments he would change who he would team up with. From Team Japan to The Three Sacred Treasures which consisted of Kyo, the priestess Chizuru Kagura of the Yata Clan and even his rival Iori Yagami of the Yagami Clan! '''Boomstick: He's fought psychic-powered idols, lackeys of The Orochi, Ryu and Ken ripoffs as well as previous DEATH BATTLE Contestant Terry Bogard and many other unusual participants. He was powerful enough to deal The Orochi a sealing blow and with his rival Iori, he was able to beat the NESTS Cartel Leader Igniz to near-death. Wiz: He's even fast enough to dodge attacks from Elisabeth Blanctorche, who uses light as a weapon. Making Kyo as one of the fastest of the King of Fighters participants. Boomstick: Heck he once even escaped a NESTS Facility under sedatives and survived getting his soul ripped out and crushed by The Orochi. The guy can keep pace with Benimaru, a lightning wielder, Maxima, whose pretty much a Cyborg and his fire is potent enough to keep up against Kula Diamond. Wiz: Whose Cryomancy can get as cold as -200 degrees Fahrenheit! More than enough to give a Human being hypothermia at least 3 times over. (Plays Track 3) Feats: Fought and defeated Rugal, The Orochi, Magaki, Four Heavenly Kings, Igniz and Saiki with help. Fought and defeated other powerful contestants like Athena Asaimya, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki etc. Can keep up with Benimaru, who can wield lightning, Iori Yagami and Maxima, a Cyborg who can react and think twice as fast as a Human being. Fought Iori Yagami to a standstill multiple times. Matched Elisabeth Blanctorche, who uses Ictokinesis, AKA Light Manipulation, in combat. Can throw opponents that are much heavier than him such as Daimon and Maxima. Get hospitalized more often than naught, but gets up immediately after recovery. In fact during XIII Kyo was still injured from a surprise attack from Orochi Iori, but chose to participate even though he wan't done recovering. During his fight against the Orochi, he withstood having his soul ripped out and crushed and as well as The Orochi's ultimate attack the Marukare which is a wave of deadly, heavenly light. Escaped a NESTS Facility while under influence of sedatives. Has four rivals: Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, K' and Iori Yagami. Surpassed his father, Saisyu Kusanagi, at age 15. His flames are strong and potent enough to keep Kyo fighting against Kula, a teenager whose ability to manipulate ice can go as low as -200 Fahrenheit. (Plays Track 4) Wiz: Kyo is one of the strongest fighters in all of KOF, however his hot-blooded and cocky mentality has always lead him into trouble, thinking with his fists rather than his head. This explains why he gets hospitalized quite a lot. He also doesn't like putting in effort and always holds back. For example in his duel against Alba Meira, he was fighting to a standstill simply due to him not trying hard enough. Boomstick: And being in a team tournament doesn't give Kyo as much experience as he should and his downright dislike of effort means he doesn't train that often. And despite being a pyrokinetic, Kyo can't control flames he didn't create which means that fire from other sources can harm him like any other person. Which is downright stupid. Weaknesses: Cocky and hot-blooded attitude gets him in trouble a lot. Can't control fires he didn't create. Doesn't get as much experience as he should to the team based layout of KOF. Lost to Goenitz and Orochi Iori. Always holds back due to lack of effort. However he has shown to not hold back, especially against foes that anger him. Wiz: Yet despite this, Kyo Kusanagi has proven to be one of the greatest heroes of KOF history, and he's got the powers to prove it. Boomstick: Lo and behold if he doesn't hold back, you better stay back or you'll get incinerated! Kyo: Ore no... Kachi da! (This victory... Is Mine!) Ken Masters: (Plays Track 1) Boomstick: Ken Masters!! Wiz: As the son of a wealthy tycoon, Ken would've grown a spoiled brat had his father not intervened. His father sent him to a mountain dojo to train under the legendary Gouken. Boomstick: Which apparently he was just friends with. Wiz: It was there at that dojo that he met his future best friend and rival: Ryu. He would grow up with his friend, occasionally pulling pranks on him and was very hesitant to learn from the old master, wanting to go back to his home at first. Eventually he began to respect Gouken and so he and Ryu were taught the ways of the Ansatsuken. The Ansatsuken or Assassin's Fist fighting style was a mix of many martial arts which include but not limited to Karate, Kenpo and Judo. For a decade he and Ryu trained and learned the martial art's legendary techniques. Bio: Age: 22 Height: "5'9' (175 CM) Weight: 183 Ibs (77 KG) Blood Type: B Likes: Winning, pasta, his family, his best friend Ryu, his master Gouken, training etc. Dislikes: Losing, the Satsui No Hado, M.Bison and Akuma. Rivals: Ryu, Sean, Guile, Adon, Rufus, Abel and even Terry Bogard. Birthday: February 14, 1963, born in the USA. Boomstick: From Gouken he learned such legendary moves such as the Hadoken, a blast of Ki energy and the Tatsumaki Sepukyaakoa. Wiz: For the last time... It's TATSUMAKI SEN-PUK-YAKU. It's a powerful spinning kick that can send opponents flying and is even good for passing through enemy attacks! Boomstick: Finally there's his signature move! The Shoryuken! A rising, flying uppercut that's perfect for catching an aerial opponent off-guard. Or for breaking a guy's jaw! Wiz: In fact he's so good at it that he can perform the Shinryuken or 'Divine Dragon Fist'. The Shinryuken is the most powerful, natural form of the Shoryuken and it's hard to see why. It has a vacuum effect which can suck in opponents for multiple strikes and Ken's fist is on fire while he's performing the Shinryuken! Boomstick: And his V-Trigger can make his special moves even more powerful, setting his opponents ablaze with swift combos! Arsenal: Hadoken (Wave Motion Fist): A slow or fast moving ball-shaped wave of Ki energy. Can stop other projectiles. Not a fireball. Also weaker than Ryu's. Enhanced version is a literal fireball. Reppu Hadoken (Gale Surge Kick): A Hadoken fired from Ken's legs instead of hands. Can be fired upwards for anti-air. Enhanced version fires two. Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist): A rising uppercut that knocks opponents out of the air/ into the air and into the ground. Shoryureppa (Rising Dragon Rending Breaker): The Enhanced version of the Shoryuken. Ken performs multiple flaming Shoryukens. Tatsumaki Sepukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg): A rotating, hovering multi-kick attack. Can pass over attacks. V-Trigger: Makes his special moves more powerful and gives them flame properties. VT Hadoken has knockdown properties and his VT Tatsumaki is set aflame. Triggering it makes Ken rush forward very swiftly in order to attack an opponent who would be too far away. Super Arts: Shippu Jinraiyaku (Hurricane Swift Thunder Leg): Ken strikes with a low roundhouse kick, followed by two high roundhouse kicks and another low roundhouse kick followed by knee strike followed by a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Guren Senpukyaku (Crimson Lotus Whirlwind Leg): Ken points at the opponent with a cocky smile and then unleashes a barrage of horizontal flaming Tatsumakis and is finished by a flaming kick to the face. Kuzuryu Reppa (Nine-Headed Dragon Rending Breaker): Starts off like a Shippu Jinraiyaku but ends with a Shoryuken, followed by a Shoryureppa and finally a Shinryuken. Guren Enjinkyaku (Crimson Lotus Flame Swift Leg): Ken does a jumping kick and then kicks off the opponent with his other foot followed by an upwards flaming Tatsumaki and finished with a kick to the face. Shinryuken (Divine Dragon Fist): A vertical flaming Shoryuken that goes upwards while creating a vacuum effect that draws opponents in for more strikes. (Plays Track 2) Wiz: His Shippu Jinraiyaku is sure to knock an opponent around with his powerful kicks, the Kuzuryu Reppa starts like the Shippu Jinraiyaku but instead Ken finishes this Super Art with a Shoryuken, a Shoryureppa and his signature Shinryuken. Boomstick: The Guren Senpukyaku is a raging inferno of Tatsumakis that scorches his opponents and his Guren Enjinkyaku gives his opponent a face re-construction via a jump kick, a literal face hop-off with his other leg, an aerial flaming Tatsumaki and finished with... Another kick to the face! Wiz: After a decade training he left the dojo and travelled back home to participate and win in many tournaments, garnering him wealth and fame. He even participated in the grand U.S. Martial Arts Tournament which would win and afterwards meet his future wife Eliza Masters. Boomstick: 'whistles'. Wow. Thats quite the grand prize! Wiz: That indeed Boomstick. Proud of his victories, he went back to the dojo to tell his master of his accomplishments. Boomstick: But a murderous younger brother had visited him beforehand and drew some pretty sweet finger paintings. After mourning his master's death with Ryu, he entered the world famous World Warrior Tournament for a chance to fight Ryu in one of it's matches. Wiz: Even out of tournaments though Ken finds ways to fight someone, from street brawlers all the way to Shadaloo executives. He was strong enough to send T.Hawk, a large and bulky Native American, 15 feet in the air and knock him out with just one Shoryuken. That force alone can kill any ordinary human being. Feats: Defeated M.Bison with Ryu. Defeated countless other fighters like Vega, Zangief and Abel. Dodged attacks from Akuma. Won many tournaments. Beat Ryu. Endured other wise fatal incidents like falling from a hundred feet cliff. Defeated Juri. Has been shown to be powerful enough to channel Psycho Power and The Orochi. And has shown to be capable of breaking mind control. Fights all the time against assassins and crime bosses. Taught Sean Matsuda Ansatsuken. Kicks are strong enough to explode a punching bag. Can combo cars to destruction. Knocked a bull unconscious. During the many World Warrior Tournaments, has fought against psychics, electric beast men, ninjas and even the monstrous Sagat. Boomstick: He's dodged attacks from Akuma, defeated M.Bison with Ryu's help and during his fight against Vega, a claw-wielder, he launched the Spanish ninja by reversing the guy's momentum and sent him face-first into a chandelier. Haha, you flamboyant bastard. Wiz: And during that fight he had both feet broken and gained multiple lacerations, making this feat quite ridiculous. He's super tough, as he can endure falling from a hundred feet off a cliff and get up more angry than in pain. However, while his drive to win is extremely strong, he's a rather cocky and flashy fighter. (Plays Track 3) Boomstick: Guess that discipline didn't all goto his head eh? Being cocky means he'd rather taunt the opponent than finish them off and being flashy means he'd rather finish his opponents off in style, which can lead to him trying to perform something cool, but end up upside down in the ring instead. Weaknesses: Flashy and cocky. Can lead to more harm. Hadoken not as powerful as Ryu's. Restrains himself due to wanting to jeopardize his family life. Arrogant and Egotistical, will stop in the middle of a match just remind his opponents of his greatness. Wiz: His Hadoken is also weaker than Ryu's, but his Shinryuken definitely makes up for that. And being a family man, he restrains himself because he doesn't want jeopardize his family life. Boomstick: But even the most seasoned Street Fighters know, you don't mess with Ken Masters! Ken points at towards the screen with a peace sign. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! The Battle Interlude (Plays Interlude Track) Amidst an autumn field near two hills, a blond and red Karate Gi wearing man was practicing. A Japanese style bridge connected the two hills, providing a pathway towards a large Japanese pavilion that towered over the bright field of decaying, yet beautiful leaves. Ken was practicing his kicks on a wooden dummy. Not too far off, a young man was listening to some music in his headphones. After a while Ken noticed the leather jacketed man and was surprised. Ken: Hey! You're Kyo Kusanagi aren't ya? Kyo doesn't hear. So Ken begins to shout. Ken: HEY! YOU SMUG PUNK! Kyo still doesn't hear, though he has glanced at the blond martial artist. Kyo: (That's strange, why's he staring at me and not training? Is he yelling at me?) Ken at this point is angered by Kyo's ignorance, completely oblivious of Kyo's headphones. He trudged angrily towards Kyo. Kyo: (Why is he walking towards me now? And why's he pissed?!) Ken (literally in Kyo's face): What's wrong with you huh? Ignoring your elders is quite common now isn't it?! Kyo, despite the loud headphones in his ear, heard every word spoken and every drop of spit flung at him. Kyo takes his headphones off and wipes his face before speaking. Kyo: Well first of all I was listening to music! With these on! He pointed at his headphones. Kyo: Who's the disrespectful one now huh Gramps? Ken, hearing these words, countered back. Ken: If you're gonna say that then let's go! Ken went into his fighting stance. Kyo: You're on Gramps! Kyo then went into his stance. Announcer: Fight! (Plays Battle Track 1) Ken attacked first with two punches followed by a low roundhouse kick. Kyo blocked and hit Ken with a an aerial smack down, which dazed Ken. A low kick, a crouch kick and a jaw strike snapped him out of it. Ken: Nice hit kid. Ken while checking his jaw for any damage. Kyo: You're welcome Gramps, but you're done already? Ken's response was a fast Hadoken, followed by stomach strike, a high roundhouse kick and a crouching sweep. But as Kyo fell, Ken struck him mid-air multiple times with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and a Shoryuken. Kyo fell to the ground 7 feet away, and did a kip-up to recover just in time to see Ken rushing at him fast. Kyo fired a grounded flame spark, Ken hopped over it but Kyo anticipated this move and lunged forward with a double kick that sent Ken up in the air. Kyo kept the combo going with another double kick and then ran forward to follow up his como with an Oni Yakiuppe. Once Ken was on the ground, Kyo fired an EX Yami Barai and chased after the rapid projectile to combo Ken once he got up. Ken rolled behind Kyo instead of standing back up, surprising the pyrokinetic as he now only saw autumn leaves in front of him. From behind Kyo, Ken performed a Shoryureppa on the unsuspecting warrior, sending Kyo back into the ground. Ken jump kicked the flame-wielder as he got up, sending Kyo flying towards the shadow of the two hill bridge. He bounced off the field a bit and used the momentum to recover from the powerful blow. Staggered, he used saw in his narrow vision a red blur running towards him. Out of instinct, he spun 360' and heel kicked upwards blindly. His foot met something and so he continued his spinning heel kick, going higher two more times before summersaulting mid-air to slam Ken down with another heel kick. The impact bounced Ken as well as a grouping of leaves up in the air, while Kyo landed and blinked his eyes twice. His blind instinctual use of the Oboro-guruma had worked perfectly to his surprise. Ken got back up and smiled. Ken: Aren't you full of surprises? Kyo: I am younger than you after all! Ken: Alright then, show me some more power! Ken charged up a Hadoken, while Kyo lit up flames. His hand showed a increasingly more powerful flame. Ken and Kyo: LET'S GO!! Ken unleashed his fiery Hadoken, and Kyo did the same with his charged Orochinagi. The blast was enormous, but both stood their ground as wind and leaves blew past them. Kyo took the opportunity to burst through the smoke catching Ken off-guard with an elbow-strike followed by an attempted throat grab. The elbow hit was successful, but Ken quickly blocked the throat grab and performed the Shippu Jinraiyaku on Kyo. As Ken's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku rose him and Kyo up higher, it broke straight through the bridge they were momentarily standing under. Ken landed the left side of the bridge, while Kyo fell at the right side of the bridge, right in front of the pavilion. Ken began charging another Hadoken with the intention of blasting Kyo into the pavilion as soon as he got up. Kyo recovered quickly and pointed at Ken with a finger gun. Kyo: Try blocking this. A small blaze traveled from his finger towards Ken rapidly. Ken only had a moment to react and block the blaze, however his charged Hadoken was stopped by this defensive action. (Stops Music) Kyo: Damn. He actually blocked it. He's fast for someone older than me, and his style is similar to Ryo's, but just faster and stronger! Ken: What's the matter kid? Think a little blaze will just kill me in one-shot? Can't say I'm surprised by your reaction, being how great I am, I'm used to shocking someone whose fighting against me for their first time! Kyo didn't show it, but his thoughts flared with irritation. Kyo: (Bastard, taunting me? Well two can play at this game!) I think you just blocked it to prevent your pretty, little face from being burned! We all know I'm the pretty boy here and I'm pretty sure a lot of people agree with me! Besides blondes are too common these days for you to even stand out amongst the crowd! Ken: (Oh so he wants to play this game too? Kids these days...) How about you say that with your fists instead of your words?! Or do you just hit too softly? Kyo: (Alright then, time to switch it up! Let's see you handle my fists up close and more personally!) Kyo took off his jacket and turned it inside out. The colour of the jacket switch from black leather to white leather. Ken: You think switching your jacket's colours will make your fighting-style any different than it is? (Plays Battle Track 2) Kyo: Yeah. I do. Ken fired a Hadoken in response, only for Kyo to summersault in the air foot first into Ken. Ken blocked the long-range attack just in time to prevent it from caving his skull in. Ken: (What the... He changed his fighting-style just by switching jacket colours?!) Ken's surprised reaction gave Kyo a wicked smile as he backflipped right off the block and landed in front of Ken. Kyo: Surprised Gramps? I got more where that came from! The comment was soon put to fruition by a rapid flaming hook that caught Ken off-guard. A fiery uppercut followed by a shoulder throw followed by a elbow slam winded Ken. He got up hastily and was rewarded with another flaming hook, a backhand and an Oni Yaki, sending him flying towards the entrance of the pavilion. Kyo started sprinting towards Ken. Ken kipped-up and fired a Hadoken and made contact. However Kyo kept running towards him, the Hadoken completely ineffective against him. Ken: No holding back anymore! He pointed at Kyo, who was closing the distance between them. Ken kept waiting. And waiting until Kyo was at his leg's length. Ken smiled. Ken: Let's do this! Ken then unleashed a barrage of flaming Tatsumakis in a horizontal line, with the first leg strike breaking Kyo's forcefield-like armour which surprised the Kusanagi heir. Ken finished the Super Art with a fiery jump kick that forced Kyo back to the bridge, landing near the hole which Ken had previously created. Kyo got up and turned his back to Ken. He charged up a punch which caught Ken's eye. Ken fired another Hadoken at Kyo and then charged towards him, chasing after his projectile of Ki. Ken jumped up and proceeded to dive kick Kyo at the same time that his Hadoken would hit him. Would. '''Kyo released his charged punch early, powering through the Hadoken as well as blowing Ken out of the sky and towards the pavilion. Breaking through the pavilion's doors as well as a wooded pillar, He landed roughly and got up even more pissed. Kyo soon stepped through the broken doors, also pissed off. Ken took a deep breathe, calming his mind before continuing the fight. All around him, a crimson aura gathered. Kyo: Meditating huh? Go ahead and I'll just... (Stops Music, Battle Track 3) Kyo launched a punch before ending his sentence, but Ken parried the punch and kicked Kyo back towards the ruins of the front entrance. Ken got triggered. V-Triggered. Even before Kyo could land amidst the rubble, Ken was already after him. Kyo landed on his feet, but all that did was initiate Ken's scorching assault. Once he got to him Ken low kicked, roundhouse kicked and uppercutted Kyo. Ken grabbed Kyo's arm and swung him around 180', then he Tatsumakied Kyo once, landing in a crunched position and punched Kyo twice in the stomach and then used the Shoryuken to send Kyo into the air. He then quickly fire two Hadokens from his feet to blast Kyo before he landed, knocking the heir down 5 feet away. Ken rushed towards Kyo as he got up. Once near he performed the Shinryuken. The blows were countered by Kyo's EX Oni Yaki, the two aerial flaming vortexes scorching away nearby debris. Both landed and stared at each other. Kyo: So you've got a power boost too eh? Kyo raised his hand, a small flame crackling in said hand. Kyo: Now it's my turn! He brought his down and extinguished the flame. Once the flame was out, Kyo glowed with a faint white aura. Just noticeable enough for Ken to snarly remark on. Ken: You're just being a copycat now! Kyo: Tell the Sakazakis that. Not me! They rushed at each other and their first attacks connected with each other, a roundhouse kick and lunge kick making impact so hard that a wave of powerful air suddenly sweeping the floor and cracking the windows and pillars. Ken grabbed and threw Kyo on the ground, and leaped just above his downed opponent. Ass soon as Kyo got back up he was met with an aerial punch to the face followed up by a crouching kick, two crouching punches, an uppercut, a knee to the a stomach, a high kick, a right hook and finally a Shoryuken. Kyo got up quickly and saw Ken running at him, trying to go for a Tatsumaki. Kyo Oni Yakied him before the Tatsumaki could make contact. Ken got up but was met by an aerial smack down. Dazed again, Ken recovered to feel another two aerial smack downs on his skull. Kyo then unleashed his own combo which looked like this: land on the ground > crouch kick > crouch punch > crouch sweep > Aragami Yanosabi (cancel into) Aragami Konokizu (cancel into) Aragami Yanosabi (cancel into) Shiki Kai > Aragami Konokizu Nanase (cancel into) R.E.D. Kick. After that barrage of attacks, both Ken and Kyo just stood far away from each other, glaring daggers at on another. Kyo's nose had been broken and was bleeding, while Ken's right eye was swollen and his lips were bleeding raw. They tried to gather themselves to the best of their abilities, but they didn't have any healing factors so they just wiped the blood from their faces. Ken made the first move, closing the distance and hopping on his feet. Kyo braced himself as Ken launched himself into a jump kick aimed for Kyo's face. Despite the defensive stance the jump kick connected with Kyo's battered face. But before Ken could jump off his face with his other foot, Kyo uppercutted Ken, mid-air, in the gut. Before Ken could fall to the ground from the air, Kyo pulled his hand back and then waving it forward and back again to summon a flame pillar which set Ken ablaze. Kyo rushed into the pillar, also setting himself ablaze, and socking Ken with a flaming fist. Afterimages of Kyo appeared just right behind him and performing the same move again and again to Ken about four more times. Right after his final afterimage, Kyo then lowered down and spun his upper torso 180' and raising his left fist up. As he raised his left fist up, what was left of his aura all gathered around said fist along with a small blaze. The background suddenly darkened to pitch-black, the only visible image being a weakened Ken and Kyo about to perform his final, ultimate attack. Kyo spun back to face his opponent and brought his charged punch down on Ken. (Stops music) A massive explosion rocked and obliterated the pavilion. So massive, that the nearby town's citizens stood witness to what could only equal to a missile strike taking out a fuel depot. Back in the ruins of the pavilion, debris was the only survivor... Until Kyo broke through the charred pile that had 'buried' him. Severely weakened, he scouted around to find his opponent. What he found was what had been the remains of a red Karate-Gi. Simply put, Ken had been scorched to Hell, his ashes found clinging to the red Gi. Kyo: Hehe... Good fight... Gramps. Out of respect, Kyo took the Gi and shambled to the nearby town. ''' The Results '' Announcer: KO! (Plays Results Track) '''Boomstick: DAMN! Wiz: Damn, indeed Boomstick. While Ken had just some more experience than Kyo due to him fighting in more solo tournaments, Kyo easily outclasses Ken every other way. Boomstick: His KOF combat history has put him against way more experienced fighters like Terry Bogard and mercenary veterans Ralf Jones and Clark Still. Plus his fighting experience against Ryo Sakazaki, whose fighting-style is literally just a few moves away from completely imitating Ken's, means that Kyo could easily predict and/or counter any special move Ken could throw at him. Wiz: While Ken's Super Arts are completely foreign to anyone in the KOF universe, Kyo could easily tank those like when he tanked getting his soul ripped out and crushed by a literal GOD. Sure, Ken is one the fastest Street Fighters out there as he can evade Akuma's attacks, that doesn't compare to how Kyo can match Elisabeth Blanctorche, whose main ability is to manipulate ACTUAL LIGHT as a weapon as well as Maxima, who thinks and reacts faster than twice of that of an ordinary human being, which Kyo is anything but. Considering that light travels at 299 792 458 m / s, and with his inhuman like durability, Kyo easily beats Ken out in defence and speed. Even if Ken could survive falling from a hundred foot cliff and shake it off, that's nothing compared to being bombarded by attacks, both internally and externally, from god-like beings such as Orochi and Igniz, both of which could've easily destroyed the Earth, had Kyo and his team-mates not stopped him. Boomstick: And that's not even counting his massive power and ability to switch styles on the fly. Hitting his opponents hard and making sure that they can't predict what he's gonna do next. Plus dealing the deathblow to The Orochi and having flames potent enough against Arctic Storm-like Cryomancy means that his attacks were almost nothing like Ken has ever felt before. ''' Wiz: Overall Kyo outclasses Ken in everything but experience, which won't really help Ken much as Kyo has fought the likes of war veterans, The Legendary Hungry Wolf, a superhuman cyborg and even clones of himself! '''Boomstick: In the end, Ken went out in a blaze! Wiz: The winner is Kyo Kusanagi. (Big shoutout to Commander Ghost for creating the fantastic intro gifs!!!)Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs King of Fighter's themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017